clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Snow
Card-Jitsu Snow is a future upcoming game in Club Penguin, which is an upcoming part of the Card-Jitsu series. Many Penguins thought it would come out in November 2011, but Sensei said it has not shown itself, because the team is still designing the party. A sign that it is coming has shown itself at the Dojo Courtyard. Card-Jitsu Snow wil be released on June 2012 or November 2012.The sign is the clouds were white and now they are Grey, and the volcano smoke has also started smoking.The real date might come in November since every Card-Jitsu game (Including Card-Jitsu) was made in November. The real date might be June 2012, because of rumor, if not possibly in November 2012. Also, clouds are appearing towards the mountain you can see from the Dojo, the Tallest Mountain. Which is another rumor where Card-Jitsu Snow might be released. It is known it is not a rumor, because Sensei has the full Amulet, which also has the Snow Gem, which means Card-Jitsu Snow is real. Trivia *The color Gray or Arctic White might be the gift for completing the scavenger hunt. *On some toy websites, they have a Card-Jitsu Snow Tin for pre-order which shows a Snow Ninja on the cover. *When you become a Snow Ninja it will add the Snow Gem to your Amulet and when you dance, you will use snow. *Many penguins thought it would come out in December 2011 or January 2012 if enough penguins came to the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. This was proved false. *It was thought to come out in May 2012 because in the Holiday Party 2011 it may be snowing in the mountains as shown in The Club Penguin Times. This has been proved untrue. *Penguins think that it's coming out in May because they think they are also designing the Shadow Dojo at the same time for the so-called Card-Jitsu Shadow, found in some of Club Penguin's swfs. **Penguins also think that it's coming out in May because in the Club Penguin calender 2012, there is a picture of a ninja. *Some say that when you collect the Snow Gem with the Fire Gem and Water Gem your Amulet will open a door to the Shadow Dojo, but this has not been confirmed as true yet. *Penguins thought it would come in May because the Celebration of Snow would be between the Earth Day Party and the Medieval Party, which would be somewhere at the beginning of May. It has been proven false. *In a The Club Penguin Times issue in November 2011, when asked about Card-Jitsu Snow, Sensei said the elements can be unpredictable, suggesting Card-Jitsu Snow may not come out in May or November 2012. This is a reference to what club penguin said that there was no shadow ninja, so both card-jitsu snow and shadow might not come out. *In The Club Penguin Times issue number 323, a Ninja was interviewed for his or her thoughts on what could be in store for the new year of 2012, and he/she said, "The things I like best are surprises, like discovering new parts of the island, or new abilities," which might be a hint for Card-Jitsu Snow. This issue also advertised the new Penguin Style, saying, "New styles for chilling out at the Gift Shop!" This could be another hint, because the December 2011 catalog was already this theme. *According to an Australian magazine featuring Club Penguin and several blogs, it will come in May 2012. This was proven false. *Some penguins once said that Card-Jitsu Snow would be the first game of Card-Jitsu when the Dojo was still covered in snow. However, it turned out to be untrue. *In a post on the What's New Blog, a penguin asked if Card-Jitsu Snow will be out in November 2011 . Billybob said that they were still working on it and that it wouldn't be out for a long time.They put a Card-Jitsu Party since they were working on the game. *Some penguins who visited the online studios heard that they were making the final touches for the Snow Dojo and the total of players is 4 people . *There are rumors that moderators have been saying that it might not come until June 2012 or July 2012. The rumors may be correct, because the Medieval Party 2012 will end at the very end of May 2012, and rumors say the celebration of snow will be after the Medieval Party 2012. *The Celebration of Snow will most likely to come after a new color called Arctic White has released, but this could be untrue. Most likely in summertime. *There are clouds appearing in the Tallest Mountain, which is a sign that it is coming. * it could be in the sky kingdom because during the medieval party 2012 there were snow clouds there and the bridge of destiny *It will most likely to release in November, not May because the Medieval Party 2012 ends in very end of May 31. It means something new always happen every week. It may possibly release in November because very Card-Jitsu game were made in November. *Some people thought it would come out in June but the super hero party is in june.It will not take place in july because of the music jam. *It may come on the Next Card-Jitsu Party in 2012 *It is most likely to come in November because in June the MARVEL Super Hero Party takes place. Gallery Concept Art SnowNinja.png|What a Snow Ninja may look like on a Player Card. Screen Shot 2011-12-07 at 1.53.22 PM.png|A Card-Jitsu Snow tin. Snow.jpg|The logo and a Snow Ninja, but the picture is just an edited version of the original Water Ninja. 119931_2_.jpg|Sensei in the Snow Suit. Snow Sensei.jpg|What Sensei's in-game sprite may look like. A drawing of what the snow door may look like. See also *Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Games after Disney Category:Card-Jitsu Series Category:Snow Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Dojo Category:Card-Jitsu Games Category:Rumor Pages Category:Sensei Category:2012 Category:Games Category:Club Penguin Category:Games after Disney Category:Card-Jitsu Series Category:Snow Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Dojo Category:Card-Jitsu Games Category:Rumor Pages Category:Sensei Category:2012